One's Back, Other's Ignored
by Sakura.Erza.Kurosaki
Summary: Lisanna is back, and guess who's sad? Lucy is! Ever since Lisanna came back, Lucy has been ignored and hurt mentally by her own Nakama. She suffers being called weak, though not actually said directly, and tears come out every day. Who's there to help her? A mysterious person is at Fairy Tail. Lucy and that person meet. What will happen? LucyX .
1. Chapter 1

**Lisanna is back from the DEAD, and Lucy has been IGNORED ever since she has been back. So what happens when a new girl comes in and decides to help Lucy? LucyX_.**

Chapter 1: Rejected

"Hey Luce," yelled Natsu," Come here for a second." Happily, Lucy walked over to where Team Natsu and Lisanna were. "Yeah, Natsu, what do you want," asked Lucy. "Um… since Lisanna's back and all, we'd just like to have her back on the team, you know? So you can go on Solo Missions to become stronger! Is that okay with you?" Natsu said, excited. "Aye!" agreed Happy, while Erza and Gray begged Lucy. Lucy felt as if her whole world was torn apart. _What do they mean that they want Lisanna? Was I just her replacement the whole time? Didn't I mean anything to them? They're jus_-"So, Lucy, what do you say?" questioned Erza. "Um… t-t-that's alr-right with m-me." stuttered the surprised Lucy. She broke into tears, but quickly turned around and ran away wiping the tears off her face. Looking back, she saw Lisanna and Natsu hold each other and everyone cheer. She ran into Makarov's empty office and wept.

Lisanna's POV:

_Wow. Lucy-chan's so nice! She agreed to let me on the team. I really like her, and now I can also have Natsu! Wait, was she crying?_

"Natsu…wasn't Lucy-chan crying as she ran away?" I asked. "She's probably happy that she could go train and get stronger, Lisanna." replied Natsu, and Natsu held me and I felt my face go warm. "I-I l-l-love you, Natsu" I sighed. "I love you more" whispered Natsu. I giggled as we stood there for a long time.

Normal POV:

(The doors slam open and everyone turns to the way of the door.) "Who's that?" everyone whispers as the person walks to the bar.

_Who's that mystery person? What will happen to Lucy?_

**Me: Hi! Meet Lucy, Mr. Parrot, and Loki. Psst. Mystery person is going to be on later.**

**Lucy: Heyy! Why'd you have to make me cry?**

**Me: Don't blame me; it was Team Natsu!**

**Loki: Don't worry, Princess. I'll protect you...After my date. Too-da-Loo!**

**Lucy: Come back here, Loki!**

**Me: -Chuckles Evilly- Lucy...Need a little help?**

**Lucy: Yes...**

**Me: Hehee...Call him back...and give me your whip...**

**Lucy: Okay. -summons Loki- -gives whip-**

**Me: LOKI! Long time no see! -whips him-**

**Loki: AH! I can't leave. HELP!**

**Me: Hehehehe...you're in my world, you can never leave! MUAHAHA. Loki the Weak One!**

**Mr. Parrot: Squawk! Loki the Weak one! -repeats over and over-**

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHA. EAT IT. -stops whipping-**

**Loki: Mommy...-crys-**

**Me: See, Lucy? You're not the one crying.**

**Lucy: Pfft...You're right! Ahahahaha.**

**Loki: -stares at Lucy- Princess...You can torture 24/7!**

**Lucy: -disgusted- Just go away. -Forces closure-**

**(Back at Loki's house)**

**Virgo: Brother, what happened to you.**

**Loki: I got punished by Lucy.**

**Virgo: No fair! I want a punishment too!**

**Mr. Parrot: Squawk! Read and Review please!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own FT. I'd like to thank Hiro Mashima for creating FT. _


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Person?

_Previously, on Fairy Tail:_

_(The doors slam open and everyone turns to the way of the door.) "Who's that?" everyone whispers as the person walks to the bar._

* * *

Chapter 2: Mystery Person?

"Who are you?" questioned Mirajane. "You don't need to know, so where's your master?" the cloaked figure replied. "He's…out." she replied. "I'll go wait in his office then" the person said. The person walks to Makarov's office, steps inside and sits down. Slowly, the person takes off her cloak, revealing long black hair with blue and red highlights, black leggings, red converse, a white shirt, and a blue jacket. Looking around, she sees Lucy sitting there, crying. She walks up to Lucy and says "Boo."

Lucy screams and looks up, seeing an unknown person. Confused, she asks "Who are you?" The person says in return "Who are you and why are you crying?" Lucy answers "My Nakama, or team, kicked me off their team, calling me weak, and replacing me with Lisanna. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Chuckling, the person says "My name is Kasumi Kurosaki." (Door opens.) "Oh greetings, my child and you are?" Makarov asks. "My name is Kasumi Kurosaki and I am here to be a part of Fairy Tail if I can." Kasumi says. "My dear, anyone can join Fairy Tail who is a mage. Just follow me and I'll show you where to get your mark." Makarov says with a smile. (The three head to the bar after Kasumi puts her cloak back on.)

"Oh welcome back, master." Mirajane says. "Mirajane, this child would like to join." Makarov says. "Certainly, so what color and where would you like the stamp?" Mira(too lazy for full name) asks. "Black and on the bottom left side of my back" Kasumi says. Mira places the black stamp on the area asked and says "There! You're a part of Fairy Tail now!" Cheers and loudness erupt from Fairy Tail, but silence soon follows.

"Wait, weren't you that person from before?" Natsu asks. "Yeah, I am, and weren't you the guy who kicked Lucy off your team?" Kasumi answers back, roughly. Natsu shrugs and goes off back to Lisanna. "So Lucy, want to form a team with me?" Kasumi asks. "Umm..sure" Lucy says, dazed. All of a sudden, mages surround Kasumi and asks her "What's your name?" "What type of magic do you use?" "Want to form a team?" "What do you look like?" "Let's be friends!" Kasumi sighs, and goes onto stage. She says "My name is Kasumi Kurosaki, my type of magic will not be told, I'm already in a team with Lucy, you don't need to know what I look like, and no, Lucy is my friend. I hold a grudge against Team Natsu for kicking Lucy off of it and replacing her with Lisanna, and also calling her weak. You know who's weak? TEAM NATSU IS WEAK!" She soon chuckles and goes back to Lucy. "Can I call you Sumi?" Lucy asks. Kasumi nods and says "Boy, is it just me or are there swords pointed at me, I feel hot and cold at the same time too. Eh, probably just me because there's a lot of hatred in the air." Then, Lisanna walks up to me.

Lisanna's POV:

_Wow. Now I can't believe what I just heard. Instead of liking Lucy, I hate her now. For insulting Team Natsu, and having someone on her side, and for making Natsu mad. Lucy, you should go to hell, you bitch. Natsu and I are stronger than you. So are Erza and Gray, and you just stay with that Kasumi girl. YOU are weak._

Walking to that Kasumi girl, I giggled "Hey Kasumi-chan, how about we do a duel. Team Natsu VS whatever team you are." "FYI, we are Team L and K (Lucy and Kasumi), and sure, we accept." Kasumi says. "Then it's on, so if you win, we have to do something you say, and if we win, you have to do something we say. Is that a deal?" I said. "Yeah." yawned Kasumi.

Lucy's POV:

"Hey Lucy, Team Natsu wants to duel with us!" Sumi (Kasumi's nickname) says "W-w-w-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I screeched. Sumi covered her ears and grinned "Let's go, Lucy." Before I could complain or anything, Sumi dragged me off. She asked "What magic do you use?" Frowning, I said "Celestial Spirit." "Oh-yea! Let's do this!" she yelled. Groaning, I knew this was a bad idea, but before I could say it, we had reached the battlefield.

Normal POV:

As Team Natsu and Team L and K stood across from each other, Cana was doing bets. 90% of FT bet on Team Natsu (Cana, Juvia, Bisca, and others), and 10% bet on Team L and K (Makarov, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, and others). "Beat the shit out of Team Natsu!" cheered Laxus. "Go Lu-Chan and Kasumi-Chan!" cheered Levy. "Go Lucy-San!" cheered Wendy. Everyone was silent as the match began. "I summon thee, Loke!" screamed Lucy. "What can I do for you, princess?" Loke asked, flirting. "Loke, this is not the time. We're in the middle of a battle." sighed Lucy. "Oh right." Loke said, and he attacked, saying "Oh Regulus, grant me your power! Regulus Punch!" Lisanna attempts to dodge, but gets hit and becomes unconscious. "Woohoo! One down." Cheers Kasumi. She was dodging every attack sent at her. "Watch out, Lucy!" screeches Kasumi. Kasumi pushes Lucy down just in time as a sword goes flying past her. All the swords were directed at them and…

_What happens next?_

* * *

**Me: Hey! Kasumi's here too! And so is Team Natsu.**

**Team Natsu: Tssk.**

**Kasumi: Umm...Creator...What's suppose to happen...**

**Me: -grins evilly- Ehehehe...don't worry...It'll be painless.**

**Kasumi: O_O **

**Me: Ahahaha. Got you! I ain't telling you!**

**Erza: I feel evil.**

**Natsu: Duh! Did you see what you were going to do?**

**Gray: Of course she did, Flame Brain.**

**Natsu: Ice freak.**

**Gray: Flame Idiot.**

**Natsu: Ice Pop.**

**Me: -sighs- ERZA! NATSU AND GRAY ARE FIGHTING!**

**Erza: Huh? -glares- Were you?**

**-sweatdrops-**

**Gray: Let's all be friends!**

**Natsu: Aye!**

**Lucy: -chuckles- **

**Kasumi: Hmmm...I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Me: Oh don't worry...It'll come soon. :)**

** Kasumi: -sweatdrops- Hey Lucy...Don't you think the creator...is...scary?**

**Lucy: Uh-huh...she always likes to hurt us.**

**-Everyone breaks into tears-**

**Me: Quit crying, you bakas. **

**Everyone: But you-**

**Me: BAKAS**

**Mr. Parrot: BAKAS! -repeats over and over- **

**Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Mr. Parrot: R&R please!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FT, a wonderful person named Hiro Mashima made it._


	3. Chapter 3: Training!

_Previously on Fairy Tail: _

_Kasumi pushes Lucy down just in time as a sword goes flying past her. All the swords were directed at them and…_

* * *

Chapter 3: Vicious Battle

All the swords were directed at them and they go flying straight for Lucy. Shutting her chocolate eyes, Lucy waits for the pain, but instead, she feels nothing. Afterwards, she opens her eyes and cannot believe what had happened.

"Hey! We can't see anything. Someone take care of the smoke!" Fairy Tail mages yell. (Smoke evaporates and everyone's eyes widen.) "W-wuh? How's that possible!" Erza screams, shocked. Lucy looks up and sees Sumi smirking, and she asks "How did you…?" Even Loke is dumbfounded and he says "Princess, it seems like my help is not needed. I'll return now." Sumi just yawns and says "Is that all?" Everyone is still staring, and silence fills the street. "What? All I did was dodge about 50 swords. Simple, and plus if you clearly look, it makes a frowned face." Sumi laughs. Sumi sets Lucy down, and she disappears. Then, she appears in front of Erza, punches her in the face, knocking her out. Natsu runs to Erza, and growls at Sumi; he growls "You little bitch…" and attacks her, only to find her at Gray. Gray, beforehand, had thought of a plan, so when Sumi is about to hit him, he says "Hey. You should look behind you before you attack." Sumi ignores him, but then hears Lucy scream. Lucy was stuck in ice, and she was begging Sumi to help her because Natsu was just about to hit her with his Fire Dragon's Roar. Seeing what was happening, Sumi calls out "Hikari!"

Everyone freezes, seeing what will happen. A loud ROAR fills the area, and something big lands on Natsu. Everyone looks up and it's a… WOLF! The gray angel-winged wolf (A.K.A Hikari) snarls and licks the ice, melting it. Lucy breaks into tears and hugs the wolf, saying "Arigato, Hikari-sama, arigato." Hikari "grins" and quickly jumps off Natsu, who has currently fainted from weight. Lucy quickly kicks Natsu's butt, and screams "You DoucheBag!" Sumi grins, and quickly knocks out Gray. She rushes to Hikari and throws him a bone. Happy, Hikari leaps up, and catches it in his mouth.

Astounded, the 90% that bet for Team Natsu all pouted and quickly ran to help them. The 10% that bet for Team L and K cheered and then Lisanna woke up. Seeing what was happening, she quickly "took over" into scorpion form (LOL. Ikr) and crawled to Lucy. When she reached Lucy, she crawled to her leg, and stung her as hard as she could.

Lisanna's POV:

_Ahahahaha. That shows the bitch that we're still Number 1. Natsu's all mine, and the weak bitch is stuck with the other weak one. _

Normal POV:

Lucy suddenly screams, and everyone is silent. Lucy faints, but nobody notices the scorpion crawling away. The scorpion reaches a tree, and turns back into Lisanna. She giggles, and slowly walks to Fairy Tail's infirmary to check on Team Natsu. Back at the street, only Sumi knew what happened, and she was angry.

Sumi's POV:

_Dammit. How did I not catch what happened? That was just so retarded of me. I think I'll take Lucy to train for 7_ (My favorite number :3) _years and when we come back, we'll be THE BEST. Oh wait, we already are. _

Normal POV:

(Time-skip: Lucy's awake) Sumi, seeing Lucy awake, smiles and asks "How are you feeling?" Yawning, Lucy replies "I'm fine, what happened?" Sumi quickly explains how she found out that Lisanna turned into a scorpion and stung her, and that Lucy cannot tell anyone else. "Hey Lucy, want to go train with me and Hikari for 7 years? We'll definitely be stronger than them!" Sumi asks. Speechless, Lucy says "I…I don't know. But, sure, I'll give it a try." Grinning, Sumi walks out the infirmary.

(Time-skip: Sumi's at Makarov's office) "Makarov!" Sumi calls. "Yes, my child. What would you like?" Makarov asks. Disgusted, Sumi tells him not to call her his child, and tells him that Lucy and her were going to go train for 7 years. "So, Sumi, I guess I'll see you in 7 years, and sure, I will not tell anyone. I'll just say that you went on a mission!" Makarov says. "Yeah. We'll tell the ones who we trust. Can you remove our marks?"Sumi asks. Makarov nods, and he mumbles some words, and their marks fade. "Goodbye!" Sumi mumbles.

(Time-skip: At Mira's (Mirajane's shortened name) bar) Sumi went there and told Levy, Wendy, Charles (the exceed), and more. They all cried because of how much they won't see Lucy again. (Time-skip: At the train station, all packed up) "You ready, Lucy?" Sumi asked. "Y-yeah… let's go." Lucy stuttered. They went on the train and soon after the train departed the station, they arrived at the mountains (with a waterfall and a lake and a forest).

Back at Fairy Tail:

"Boy, it's sure nice to have weak Lucy and Kasumi out on a long, long mission!" exclaimed Lisanna. "It sure is, with Lucy gone to earn jewels, and bragging Kasumi too!" agreed the rest of Team Natsu. Erza noticed Levy, Wendy, and Charles were crying and they all walked away. "Hey…what's wrong?" she murmured. They glanced at her and just kept walking away. Lisanna, Natsu, and Gray were still cheering, while Erza was mildly suspicious.

Back to the Moutains:

(Time-skip: Next day) "Good morning, Sumi!" yawned a half-asleep Lucy. "'Mornin'!" cheered Sumi. "So what are we doing today?" Lucy asked. Sumi said "First, we're going to have breakfast, which is salmon, and blueberries that I found!" They quickly ate the food and then Sumi said "Let's go, we're going to do laps up and down the mountain, then we're going to make you stronger by lifting boulders. Afterwards, I'm going to teach you how to do martial arts, and then we're going to train with you and your celestial spirits." Lucy's mouth dropped, and Hikari "laughed", and they all went to go up the mountain.

(Time-skip: After the laps up and down the mountain) Panting, Lucy went to the boulders. Sumi was worried that she was doing a bad job as a sensei, so she asks Lucy if she would like to only lift 1 boulder, and then increase the amount each day. Lucy smiles weakly and agrees, so she tried to lift one, but nearly dropped it. Sumi says to her that she needs to bend her knees, and then try it. Lucy does what Sumi says, and is able to carry it. They quickly move to a field and Sumi teaches Lucy how to do simple kicks and punches. (Time-skip: After Lucy and Sumi train Lucy's spirits) "Okay, Lucy, we're done for today!" Sumi cheers. Gasping, Lucy exclaims "What?! That was just one day?!" Sumi weakly smiles, and gives her some berries and miso soup (LOL). Little did they know that there was Laxus watching them from the bushes, and Sting from the tree.

(Time-skip: two weeks later) "Lucy! You're catching on fine!" cheers Sumi. "Hey Sumi, I've been wondering, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy questions. "None!" smiles Sumi, still cheering. "NONE?! Then how did you join Fairy Tail?" Lucy screams. "I have a power, I can control and summon water, wind, ice, snow, and things when I need. I can teleport, transform, speak different tongues, and do so much more." Sumi shrugs.

Lucy's POV:

_ HOLY! Sumi is one of the coolest people I have ever met. I can't believe she can do all that…(blabs on and on and on)._

Normal POV (Fairy Tail):

"Hey, Lucy and Kasumi-chan aren't back yet, long mission?" questions Erza. _I believe it's time_, Makarov thinks, sighing. "Team Natsu, minus Lisanna, in my office please." Makarov says. "Yes, master." Erza replies, dragging Natsu and Gray who were fighting.

(Time-skip: In the office) "I bet one of you were wondering where Lucy and Kasumi are at." Makarov says, staring at Erza. "Erm…yes, so where are they?" Erza asks. "They left Fairy Tail because of you, my children." Makarov answers. Shocked, all three fell on the floor, Erza was crying, Gray wasn't stripping (HALLELUYAH), Natsu was swearing, and Happy was crying. "That's all. So leave." Makarov mumbles. "But, old gramps, Lucy wouldn't do that." Natsu argues. "Yes, she would. You can check for her scent, but it's gone. Promise me you won't go looking for her. She is done with you!" Makarov screeches. He shoves them out the room and a tear rolls down his cheek. "Lucy….Kasumi…dears…come back soon."

_What will happen when they return?_

* * *

**Me: Greetings, my dear readers! We're back, but now with Sting and Laxus.**

**Sting and Laxus grumble.**

**Me: Oh yeah. We're going to be doing a time-skip. I'll say it at the beginning of the 4th chapter. I'll explain all, but let's skip to the fun part! C:**

**Lucy: Who am I paired with! :D**

**Me: Not telling.**

**Kasumi: What about me. ._.**

**Me: Hehehehe…**

**(Suspicious air)**

**Laxus: I want… I want… I WANT LUCY.**

**Me: NEVERRR. Oh wait…maybe…**

**Sting: I'll stick with Kasumi, she seems cool.**

**Lucy: BAKA. Why am I stuck with Laxus.**

**Loke: Don't worry, Princess. You're mine.**

**(Loke attempts to flirt with Kasumi)**

**(10 seconds later)**

**Loke: I-I'm sorry princess. Kasumi-chan seems to have dislocated my shoulder. I'll be back soon! Ciao.**

**Everyone stares at Kasumi.**

**Me: Kasumi, 10 laps around the mountains. NOW!**

**Kasumi: Hai!**

**Lucy: She's heartless as usual…**

**Mr. Parrot: Please R&R!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FT, a wonderful person named Hiro Mashima made it._


	4. Chapter 4: They're Back!

_Previously on Fairy Tail:_

_He shoves them out the room and a tear rolls down his cheek. "Lucy….Kasumi…dears…come back soon."_

* * *

Okay, so, remember how I told you that I would skip to 7 years? This is the summary of the 7 years. So Lucy went with Laxus (It was a request c;), and Sting and Kasumi were the lonely ones. They met in the middle of the 3rd year of training, and Laxus and Sting both confessed of how they watched Lucy and Kasumi. The four got to know each other and Lucy confessed to Laxus, while Sting confessed (so not like him) to Kasumi, and Lucy agreed. Kasumi refused (Being the best person she is), and so 7 years have passed, and Lucy is so strong, that she could be Gildart's nightmare (SCARY.), and Kasumi, being that strong already, wait no, stronger, is Gildart's WORST NIGHTMARE (LOL). And so the girls went back to Fairy Tail, but with hooded jackets on because they didn't want their identities to be found out (yet). Kasumi had black hair, with brown highlights, a different scent (water lilies), and clear gray eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black and white "Come at me, Bro" shirt, and a black jacket. Lucy had dirty blonde hair (almost brownish), black highlights, dark blue eyes (contacts), a different scent (roses), a red and white striped shirt, a red mini ruffled shirt, white leggings, and an orange jacket. Lucy now has 50 new keys, so she has to use the re-equip key thing. Her colors are aqua (sea creatures), green (forest creatures), golden (all 12 Zodiac keys), silver (creative regular creatures), and black (dragons, and creatures of darkness). And now we begin the chapter, Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Training Made Me STRONG.

"Yo, you ready, Lucy?" asked Sumi. "Yeah, just a minute" Lucy replied as she finished packing her clothes, and hugged Laxus good-bye. "See you in a while!" Laxus said as he ran off. Lucy and Kasumi finished packing, and quickly jumped on Hikari (the flying gray wolf), and they set off for Magnolia.

At Fairy Tail:

"This is the day they come back, and like their letter (sorry skipped it!) says, they're now Aya Kurosaki (Bleach) (Lucy is Aya), and Ren Uzumaki (Naruto) (Kasumi is Ren). (Hears guild doors bust open)

Back to Lucy and Kasumi/ Aya and Ren:

"Where's your master?" Aya (Going into their alias names) asked. "Who are you?" Mira(jane) asks "and who is that person?" (Their hoods are on) (Guild doors open again) "We're HOMEE!" Natsu yelled. The guild is silent, even as they come. "Hey Mir- who are they?" Natsu asks. "None of your business" Ren replies. "I said who are you?" Natsu screeches. Lisanna, Erza, and Gray just watch silently. "My children shut up! Welcome Ren and Aya, I was expecting you because of what your parents have said. (Their story was that Ren was adopted into Aya's family, but kept her family name.) Please come into my office."

(Time-skip: office) "Nice to see you, Lucy and Kasumi, oh oops, Aya and Ren and" Makarov says "let's go get your stamps!" (Time-skip: Mira's bar) "Hello, Master. What would you like?" Mira questions. "Oh, these two young children would like to join Fairy Tail." Makarov says, and Mira obeys. She asks each person where they would like their guild stamp, and what color. Aya says that she would like it red, and for it to be on her left shoulder, and Ren says that she would like it black, and for it to be on her back, at the bottom, and on the right. Natsu, looks over, and notices that the two strangers were at the bar, so he decided to play a prank. He called Happy over and told him the plan. The two of them crawl to the bar, and they quickly tore off the hood from each person. Everyone is silent. "Holy crap!" Natsu yells. Ren and Aya look at each other and sigh, and they both punch Natsu in the face, knocking him out. Before people could surround them, they went on the stage and Aya said "Hi, my name is Aya Kurosaki, I'm a celestial mage, and I'm just female, I guess." Ren goes after her and says "Greetings, my name is Ren Uzumaki, my magic, like I will, will be a secret, and I have a companion wolf named Hikari, because he's just special, and no I don't know someone named Kasumi because she gave me her wolf before she and Lucy died." Everyone gasps, and Natsu (woke up) faints again, everyone, but the people who know their real identity, cry.

Ren and Aya walk to the guild request board and looks for a good mission. "You two, Erza, I, Lisanna, and Gray want to have a battle." Natsu yells. The two girls look at eachother, and remember the same thing from Lisanna. "But Natsuu, these two are WAY too weak for us!" Lisanna complains. "We accept" Ren and Aya say together.

(Time-skip: Battle on street) "Put your bets in! I bet for the girls (switched .)!" Cana grumbles. 99%(Makarov, Cana, Laxus (o3o), Wendy, Levy, etc.) Fairy Tail Mages bet on Aya and Ren (Bet you didn't see that coming) because they saw the girls knock Natsu down or they know their true identity and wanted to see how they've become. 1%(Juvia, Mistgun, etc.) bet on Team Natsu, the strongest team in Fairy Tail. "BEGIN!" yelled Makarov. Dust flew into the air as they ran at each other. "AYA!" Ren screams, and Aya screams back "REN!" The Fairy Tail mages hear clashing, and Natsu and Gray yelling their moves, and then silence. The dust disappears, and everyone's eyes are wide. Ren and Aya defeated them in a minute, and they didn't even use their magic! Team Natsu is defeated by Aya, and Ren, and the 99% that bet on Ren and Aya cheered! The others slowly walked to Team Natsu, and helped them up, and then they went to Ren and Aya to congratulate them.

(Time-skip: Team Natsu is healed, and they go to talk to Aya, and Ren) "Hi, want to join us? You and we will be impossible to beat!" Erza asks. "Yeah, unlike Lucy" Lisanna mumbles. Aya was enraged because SHE WAS LUCY! "No thanks" Ren smiled, and she grabbed Aya, and walked away. A couple minutes later, Master Makarov called everyone to attention, and said "We're going to have a replacement S-mage Exam in a couple of weeks! The ones to participate are Ren, Aya, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, and Elfman." This time there are new updates, and they are: each participant is able to pick a partner, who is also entering the exam as their two-person group, and both will be able to win." (Time-skip: after they picked their partner) Aya was with Ren (Not unbelievable, but I want both of them if they win, to be together), Natsu was with Gray (UNBELIEVABLE BECAUSE THEY'RE RIVALS/ENEMIES xD), Wendy and Levy, and Gajeel and Elfman. Quickly, they all left to train for 3 weeks.

(Time-skip: 3 weeks, on the ship to Tenrou Island) "IT IS SO DANG HOT!" screamed Gray. Everyone else agreed, because they were all stripped and in swimming suits, except for Aya and Ren, who were cooled because Ren made an invisible air-conditioning bubble around Aya, and her. Hikari was splashing in the water, with his wings. "This test is almost exactly like the last one." Makarov warned Aya and Ren. The ship stopped, and Aya and Ren just stood back and watched everyone dive in to head to the island. After everyone left, they climbed onto Hikari and flew to the island, passing everyone on the way, and creating a tsunami coming from in-shore to push the competitors back. They quickly landed on the island, and began the first elimination part.

_So, what happens at the S-mage exams? Who wins?_

* * *

**Me: Upon request, I'll try to make it more NaLu later. **

**Ren and Aya: We are SOOOO going to win!**

**Natsu and Gray: NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT! –Starts fighting-**

**Aya: ERZAAAAA.**

**Erza: Yes?**

**Gray: Let's be best buds!**

**Natsu: Aye!**

**-Everyone breaks into laughter-**

**Me: Sorry, but this will have to cut short, so I can start the next chapter!**

**Mr. Parrot: R&R please!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FT, a wonderful person named Hiro Mashima made it._


	5. Chapter 5: Exam Time!

_Previously on Fairy Tail:_

_They quickly landed on the island, and began the first elimination part._

* * *

Chapter 5: S- Mage Exams!

RnA (I'm going to do nicknames so RnA is Ren and Aya, and _ is the first enitial of each name so Gray and Natsu would be GnN. That's all) took the last opening, which sadly was Gildart's cave. "I've been waiting for you!" Gildarts booms. He knew (:3) he was going to beat these guys easily, but before he had the chance to even attack, Aya dissappeared. Amazed, Gildarts had his mouth wide open, but then quickly blacks out because Aya had appeared behind him and kicked him in the head with her foot. Clapping, Ren smirks and says "I knew he was no match for you!" They got out the cave, and was suprised that everyone made it! WnL (Wendy and Levy) were lucky enought to get the Quiet Zone. GnN (Gray and Natsu) had to fight Erza, and amazingly, defeated her by tricking her dirtily, saying that Jellal (He had escaped from prison. o3o) wanted to see her (xD). GnE (Gajeel and Elfman) defeated Mira, because Mira again, was tricked, by having Elfman say that Evergreen and him were having affairs (XD), and Gajeel knocked her out while she was frozen.

"So, who'd you get? I bet you beat someone easy." Gray smirked. "Actually, Aya here, beat big guy with her Aya Kick. He was weak." Ren said, in her regular serious, bored face (She RARELY smiles). "Y-y-you beat GILDARTS?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Seems like it" Aya murmurs, smiling. Suddenly, Makarov appears out of nowhere, and says "It's time for the second part of the Exams." Everyone splits up into their groups.

Little did they know, that there was Minerva was there, hidden in a tree, because she had known that Ren was Kasumi and that Ren/ Kasumi has taken her fellow nakama, Sting's, heart. "That little loser, I've seen how Sting would come back, and tell Rouge how he fell in love with a girl named Kasumi. What my luck, that I'll be able to take my revenge." Minerva chuckles.

"Ren, was I good?" Aya asks. Ren does one of her rare chuckles, and says "You were amazing, you beat that guy to the pulp!" Hikari also does a wolfish chuckle. But then, he lifts his nose into the air and sniffs. "What is it, Hikari?" Ren asks. Hikari snarls in reply, and backs away from the tree they were at. Ren and Aya look at eachother and shrug. "Hikari, what's wrong?" Aya asks. Hikari ignores her, and snarls at the tree. "Hikar-" Ren started, but then something zooms by her, and she feels pain. "Urgh!" she says, as she looks behind her. Aya had stared at her, and whispered one word "Minerva." Ren thinks to Hikari _Get Aya/ Lucy outta here!_ Hikari nods, and sprints to Aya, and grabs her, pulls her onto his back, and takes off into the sky. "AYA! Stay up there for a little!" Ren screams at her. "Bu- You...fine" Aya screams back.

"So, I finally found you" Minerva giggles "You stole Sting's heart, and now I'll literally steal yours!" Minerva attempts to hurt Ren again, but this time Ren had her shield on. (She can turn off her shield unlike Gaara (Naruto) who's sand block him no matter what.) The wind blocks the attack, and Minerva just sighs. "You...weak" Ren smiles. Ren teleports behind her, but Minerva teleports Aya in front of her, saying "One move, and she's gone." Aya struggles, but Minerva inflicts a wave of pain at her, and she quickly screams. Her eyes roll back and close and her body's bloody, and she turns limp. "AYA!" Ren yells. Hikari roars, and attacks Minerva, but Ren calls him back. "Get...Her...Body..." Ren grits, holding in her anger. Hikari gets Aya's body, and goes back to the sky. Ren takes out an ice katana, and dashes at Minerva. She then overpowers her, and slices her arm. Minerva, suprised, whimpers. Ren gets behind her, and slices her back, and then she beats Minerva until she can barely breathe. "REVENGE...IS...SWEET" Ren smiles. Ren doesn't have a scratch on herself, but Minerva and Aya do. Afterwards, she teleports Minerva back to where she belongs, and gets to Aya. Seeing her, she whimpers and notices that Aya is barely breathing and her heart beat is fading. GnN comes out, and laughs at their luck, but seeing Aya, freeze.

"Holy shit! What happened to her?" Natsu asks. "I know. Did you guys get attacked by some kind of demon, or something?" Gray adds. Ren sighs, and just says "Sumimasen, atsui and samui (Excuse me, Hot and Cold)." She whispers in Hikari's ear, and Hikari nods. "I got these idiots." Ren murmurs. GnN sweatdrops, and say "Oh...really?" Ren smiles evilly because her rage has not gone out yet, and she runs at the speed of light, ends up behind Gray and stabs him in the leg with her katana, knocking him out with a shin-up (knee- kick) afterwards. She darts to Natsu and puts away her katana, showering him with ice from her pocket, and freezes him. Afterwards, she knocks him out, and grin evilly for her flame of rage has gone out. She teleports to Hikari's back, and looks worridly at Aya.

_Back at Sabertooth:_

"Woah! What happened?" Rouge yells, shocked, at seeing Minerva's body. He quickly calls the master, Jiemma, and Jiemma growls "Whoever did this will sincerely pay. HEAL HER!" Minerva wakes up and says two words "Fairy Tail." Angry mutters fill the air as the Sabertooth mages heard their least favorite guild in Fiore's name. "I knew it was them", "Let's revenge", "Fairy Tail sucks", and so on critisim were heard. Only Sting and Rogue were silent because Rogue knew Sting's love of Kasumi A.K.A Ren. They looked at eachother and just said "Got it?", and walked out of the room. Minverva growled as she saw them and said "Stop...Stop them!" Sabertooth mages stared at Sting and Rogue, who were shocked, and Jiemma says "Listen to her", and four mages grab Sting and Rogue. "L-lock them up and don't let them leave the room." Minerva screeches. The mages nod, and put sleeping dust on them, knocking them out, and chained them to the steel wall.

_Back at the Island:_

"What the hell happened to Aya?" Wendy (After 7 years! Remember that.) exclaims. "She..." Ren bent to Wendy's ear level (Still younger though!) and said "Minerva caught her and hurt her, but luckily I went ahead and avenged her." Wendy nods and walks up to Aya, and says "Iyasu(Heal)" and immediatly, all of Aya's bruises and scars dissappear. "Arigato, Wendy" Ren says, and Aya opens her eyes. "Are we still in the Exams?" Aya asks. "Hahaha...In the exams? Of course you are! Because I can tell that someone or something that shouldn't be here hurt you, it's unfair, so you're still in the exams." Makarov chuckles. Aya smiles, and she stands up, and yawns. "Man, that was one heck of a weak attack, I didn't feel anything, but still screamed. Let's go, Ren. Let's finish this!" They smile and quickly run out to the forest.

_Back at Sabertooth:_

"Darn it. We were suppose to warn Fairy Tail because their strongest members are having a S-Mage Exam!" Sting mutters. "Don't worry. We got this..." Rogue trails off. He sees Minerva smirking and she says "Haha. Try to escape, it's impossible." "Sorry, Sting, I guess Fairy Tail's on their own." Rogue smiles sadly. After Minerva leaves, Lector (Before he was evaportated... GOD I WANNA KILL JIEMMA. Sting'll do it for me... :D)and Frosch appears and unchains them. "Thanks" Rogue smiles fondly at Frosch. "Anything for Rogue!" Frosch yells. "Let's go!" Sting yells and they catch a train to Magnolia.

"So, we have GnN out, and now we just need to defeat WnL, and GnE or find the grave first?" Aya asks. "Yeah, sadly, I just hope Wendy and Levy and defeated because I don't want to verse them..." Ren murmurs. They hear screaming and run to that direction, only to find that WnL and GnE are versing eachother. The two teams noticed Aya and Ren and ignored them. "Let's go Wendy. Let's go Levy!" Aya screams. "Boo. You guys suck, Gajeel and Elfman." Ren boos. They smirk and watch the battle.

_Back at Fairy Tail:_

"When are they coming back?" Lisanna complains. "They will, when they will." Mira(jane) says. The S mages had already gone back, and everyone heard rumbling. The wall got demolished and there was dust everyone. Someone used their dust magic to evaporate the dust, and everyone saw Sabertooth! "Huh? What are they doing here?" Erza exclaims. "I don't kn-" Gildarts says, but got cut off by Sabertooth's master who says "Fairy Tail! You shall pay for hurting Minerva without a fair battle. We will demolish every one of you!" All of a sudden, Laxus appears and says "I ain't lettin' anyone demolish gramp's home. It's goin' to be mine soon, so back off. Or prepare to be gone." Laxus knew that Aya loved Fairy Tail and so he wouldn't let anyone destroy something dear to her. "Lucy, Aya...I love you, and I swear, I will protect Fairy Tail while you're busy." Laxus murmurs, and he attacks.

_Back at the Island:_

Aya sneezes, and says "Strange, is someone talking about me?" "Probably some secret admirer." Ren shrugs. Aya chuckles, and answers "But, I have Laxus. I'm going to win for him, I swear." They continued to watch until finally Levy and Wendy were defeated by Gajeel and Elfman. "I don't feel like a MAN defeating ladies" Elfman exclaims. Tears trail down Aya's eyes as she saw Wendy and Levy fall. Ren just frowned, and she said "Salutations, shall we take you down now? Or leave you to race us to the "finish line"?" Gajeel smirked and Elfman smiled as he said "Finally, some women that are like MEN." "I got Gajeel for defeating Wendy, and you take Elfman for taking down Levy?" Aya asked. "Yeah, after all, Gajeel and Levy got together, and he still watched her go down. I got Elfman." Ren answered. She smiled coldly, and Elfman shuddered. "Full Lizard take-over! (Or whatever it is)" Elfman yelled. Aya and Ren both darted out and slammed into their enemies, knocking them over, then they both put their fist to their faces and said "Game over." They hit them, and as the two things impacted, powerful wind came flying out. Aya and Ren smiled, called Hikari, and flew to the First Master's grave. They had no idea who or what waited for them there.

_Back at Fairy Tail:_

Laxus and everyone were bravely defeating Sabertooth without knowing that Sabertooth's guild master was soon going in. "Wow, they're pretty pathetic if they think they can defeat Fairy Tail" Laxus smirks. "YOU WEAKLINGS. FEAST ON THE POWER OF SABERTOOTH'S GUILD MASTER!" Jiemma shouts. He sets explosives to Fairy Tail and the home crumbles. "NOOOOOO" Laxus screams. Laxus and Erza and everyone else was quickly wounded by the explosives. They thought there was no hope until...

_Back at the Island:_

"Woohoo! We did it!" Aya screams. "Not yet" someone says and they turn around. "Huh?" Ren asks. "You still gotta defeat me" Makarov grins. Aya gulps. "R-really?" "Yes." Makarov says. "Don't worry. I got this!" Ren cheers. Even Makarov didn't know how strong Ren was. Ren disappeared, and appears above him. She slams into him, and holds a katana at his neck. "Give up?" Ren says. Makarov, suprised, says "Yes. You and Aya are both S-class mages. Congratulations." Aya jumps up and screams yes! All of a sudden, they hear a loud _ROAR._ And something came flying to the grave...Aya screams, and it lands with a big thud. It _ROARS_ again and they see a shadow outline in all the dust...and...

_What will happen now? Who is that "mysterious" beast?_

* * *

**Me: HEY! LONG TIME NO SEE!**

**Everyone else: IKRR.**

**Me: Hey...sorry that it took so long to update. I tried to make this as AWESOME for all of you readers.**

**Lucy/Aya: SHE DID. SHE DID.**

**Me: Let's do the awesome spin -spins 360 radius-**

**-everyone claps-**

**Me: Thank you. Thank you. PLEASE SEND SUGGESTIONS IF YOU WANT. I ACCEPT THEM SINCERELY, AND WILL SAY THAT THEY ARE SUGGESTIONS. x3**

**Me: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE THE BEAST TO BE. XD And I'll put in there who made that. **

**Laxus: I tried my best...**

**Me: I know you did, Lucy/ Aya does too!**

**Lucy/Aya: I know you did, but in the story, it won't say that I already knew what's happening, so just...**

**Me: WUTEVER. I'll do it later.**

**Kasumi/Ren: ...**

**Me: So...Let's party! The beast comes in! Oh wait...sorry Mashima-san, I didn't mean to add a beast like you did, it came to me in a dream. 3 I'll just say Ren and Aya in these chats. PLEASE SEND QUESTIONS IF YOU WANT, AND I'LL ANSWER THEM AT THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR PM YOU. Thanks...for all the support. ;D**

**(Everyone parties)**

**Mr. Parrot (With a party hat!): R&R PLEASE! SUGGESTIONS TOO.  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FT, a wonderful person named Hiro Mashima made it._


	6. Holiday Special!

Note: Sorry about the long-time No Updating. It seems as if I were busy on other stories! Sorry. Here's the CHRISTMAS SPECIAL, out later than I expected, I apologize.

Christmas Special!

"Hurry up, Lucy! What's taking you so long?" Levy shouted, as she stood waiting at Lucy's doorsteps with Kasumi. Apparently, they were about to go Christmas shopping. "NATSU, HAPPY, GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Lucy screamed, the house vibrating to her scream. "Oh dear, there she goes again." Kasumi sighs. There were sounds of breaking objects, falling objects, screaming, tripping people, and then Natsu and Happy were out the window. Kasumi chuckled and she stared at the broken window.

"Jeeze, Lucy, did you have to go overboard?" Levy sighed. Kasumi glared at Natsu, and he cowered, with Happy just standing there. Right then, Happy said "Aye, Natsu, can we go fishing?" Natsu replied "Sure,buddy." Kasumi just stared at the idiotic duo, saying "Are you guys really bakas? You're going to go fish in the winter, when it's snowing? Get a life!"

Happy gained puppy-eyes and began to cry "I just want to get Charlie something." Natsu frowned and commented "Whatever, Happy! To the pond!" Happy flew Natsu to the pond, where they would attempt to fish.

Lucy walked out the door and stretched. "Let's go," she said. The three walked into the town square and began to go shopping. "You know, if Natsu ever goes into your house again, you can always call Laxus." Levy says. Lucy blushes and she nods, smiling.

All of a sudden, Sting comes out of nowhere. "Hey there, Kasumi." Sting says. "Get lost, asshole." Kasumi mutters. In a flash, Sting appears behind a tree, hugging his knees, saying "I'm so lonely." "This is why Christmas shopping is such a drag. Oh yeah, why are we shopping on Christmas Day? The party's tonight!" Kasumi grumbles. Levy and Lucy giggle and they reply in unison "We forgot to do it before Christmas."

Meanwhile, Happy and Natsu were getting nowhere with their fishing. "The lake's frozen stiff!" Natsu complains. Happy looked desperate, so Natsu turns his body on fire, and accidentally falls into the lake. "Ow! Cold!" Natsu yelps. Happy "fishes" him out and sees that he has a fish tangled in his scarf, a big one. He grabs it and smiles "Thanks, Natsu!" Natsu grins, saying "Anything for you." They hurry back to town, so that Natsu can go get ready for the party.

3 hours later, Levy is crawling up the 100 steps to the newest store, One Direction store. The new band, One Direction, is the most popular band in all over Fiore. It's made up of 5 boy mages that all have singing magic. All the girls adored them. "Hurry up Levy" Lucy calls as she's on the 94th step of the store. Levy was all the way on the 36th step. Kasumi calls Hikari and Hikari flies Levy to her.

As they reach the shop, they hear squealing girls. "What the hell is going on?" Kasumi mutters. The three go to explore what was going on and they see One Direction! Levy and Lucy squeal with the girls and Kasumi just yawns. She grabs their collars and says "We're shopping, not meeting and greeting. We only have a couple hours until the party!" "A couple hours…" Lucy whispers, trailing off. The two girls join the crowd, with heart shaped eyes. "Oh shit…" Kasumi groans.

From within the crowd, a voice says "We've got a song for all you special ladies whose strong enough to climb 100 steps." The song, What Makes You Beautiful, comes on. The girls sing along with Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis, while screaming their names. Kasumi was reading a book, and ignoring the music. A finger taps her on the shoulder and she looks up. Harry looks into her eyes and sings "Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. The way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful." Kasumi just stares at him as other girls scream in envy. The music ends and Kasumi shuts her book. (Note: I'm not a Directioner, sorry all you fans.)

"Hey. Thanks for playing along, during that." Harry tells her, rubbing his neck. Kasumi shrugs and Lucy and Levy walk up beside her, screaming "That was so awesome!" Harry writes down his number and gives it to her. "Call me." He said as he left.

As Harry was leaving, his buddies appear next to him and say "Good going 'cause she was a hottie." Harry sighs and smiles "Hey, look, she didn't even look interested in us. I needed to get her interested, so we would be all famous." Niall said "Dude, it didn't even look like she would get excited about us at all." They left, for their next place, because that was just a break.

The three walk into the store and Levy and Lucy bought what they wanted. They went back, and Lucy asked "Why don't you call him? He seemed interested in you. Besides, he's famous." Kasumi replied "I'm not interested. Please, people like him just do that, so they could get me to be excited and drooling over them, like you. Justin Bieber tried the same thing." Levy gasped "JUSTIN BIEBER GAVE YOU HIS NUMBER?!" Kasumi nodded and took out her phone. She scrolled through the numbers and the girls could see Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, Maroon 5, Chris Brown, etc.

They went back to Lucy's house and got ready for the party. Lucy wore a strapless hot pink mini dress and put her hair up in curls. She put on earrings and jewelry and makeup and had high heels. Levy wore a purple mini dress and her hair was straight and she wore high heels. Kasumi put her hair in a ponytail and wore a long silver and blue shirt with black leggings. She had on black and silver checkered flats and wore no makeup or jewelry, except a shell and pearl necklace, unlike Lucy and Levy. "We are looking hot." Lucy commented as she posed with Levy. "LOL, stop acting like models, guys." Kasumi chuckled. "You're just jealous that we look hot, but let's go." Levy laughed. They opened the door and Lucy and Levy giggled. "Let's go crash that party." Kasumi smiled.

At Fairy Tail, the people were partying! It was snowing inside and everyone was having a good time. The guild doors slammed open and everyone turned to stare as it was quiet. Lucy and Levy were lookin' hot! Suddenly, Kasumi walks in and she's lookin' cool! Everybody knew they were going to be the lights in the party. Lucy shouts "The Party Don't Start 'Till I Walk In." Levy coughs and corrects "We walk in."

"Merry Christmas" screams Makarov and he continues "You may start giving each other presents now." The mages all cheered as they shouted their fellow Nakamas' names. The girls all screamed as they received their One Direction gifts from Lucy and Levy. Kasumi, who sat in the corner, sighed as gifts piled on top of her. Sadly, 50% of the gifts were One Direction souvenirs. Laxus comes in and Lucy squeals in delight. They hug and kiss… under the mistletoe.

Makarov adds "I have a very special event for you guys, especially you females." The doors slam open and a red carpet rolls in. The girls screech as One Direction comes in! Kasumi's head perks up as she thought, _really? Them again. _Levy and Lucy appear beside Kasumi and they both scream in unison "Oh my gosh! They're here again!" Kasumi sighs "I know, guys, I know."

Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis glance around the guild and their eyes were wide in fascination. Suddenly, Levy and Lucy run out in front of them. "Hey! Remember us? We met you at the store." Levy giggles. Lucy giggles with her. The 5 boys nod and Harry asks "Where's the other girl?" Lucy asks "Oh, you mean Kasumi?" Harry nods and Lucy laughs "She's probably buried somewhere behind those presents in the corner."

Harry walks over to the presents and peeks over one of the edges. Kasumi looks up at him and he comments "Hey… er… nice pile you got here." Kasumi looks around her and shrugs. Harry grows flushed and he stuttered "W-well, g-g-gotta go. S-see you af-ter the c-concert. Wait, what's your n-name?" Kasumi looks up and sighs "My name? My name is Kasumi."

Harry smiles and walks back to his group. Liam asks "You ready?" The 4 nod and they look at the Music Mage. The Music Mage turns on "Taken" and the boys sing:

_[Liam]__  
Now that you can't have me  
You suddenly want me  
Now that I'm with somebody else  
You tell me you love me  
I slept on your doorstep  
Begging for one chance  
Now that I finally moved on  
You say that you missed me all along_

_[Harry]__  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think I am?  
You only love to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can  
Still be the one who gets it breaking  
You only want me when I'm taken_

_[Liam and Harry]__  
You're messing with my head  
Girl that's what you do best  
Saying there's nothing you won't do  
To get me to say yes  
You're impossible to resist  
But I wouldn't bet your heart on it  
It's like I'm finally awake  
And you're just a beautiful mistake_

_[Harry]__  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think I am?  
You only love to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can  
Still be the one who gets it breaking  
You only want me when I'm taken_

_[Zayn]__  
Thank you for showing me  
Who you are underneath  
No, thank you, I don't need  
Another heartless misery  
You think I'm doing this to make you jealous  
And I know that you hate to hear this  
But this is not about you anymore_

_[Harry]__  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think I am?  
You only love to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can (no you don't, no you don't)  
Still be the one who gets it breaking (breaking)  
You only want me when I'm taken_

_[Liam]__  
Now that you can't have me  
You suddenly want me_

_[Song ends.]_

The girls all scream with delight as the band sings their next songs (What Makes You Beautiful, Stole my Heart, Up all Night, More than This, and One Thing). Kasumi ignored what was going on and listened to music on her iPod (Yes, they're in the 21st century now.)

In the end, the band was sweaty and Harry walked back to Kasumi. His pals cheered behind his back, laughing. Harry snickered and then tripped over something. He went flying headfirst into the presents and landed on top of Kasumi. "What the he-"Kasumi started but something blocked her mouth.

Harry was kissing Kasumi! Harry's eyes grew wide as he kissed her and she shoved him off. "What the hell?" Kasumi yelled, anger rushing through her. "You slam headfirst into me, and then kiss me? What kind of perverted bastard are you?" Kasumi continued. The whole guild grew silent as they secondly faced the fury of Kasumi. Nobody could stop her then, nobody but one person.

Hikari comes flying into the guild and growls at Harry. Kasumi stopped in the middle of her yelling and threw Hikari a bone. Hikari grabbed it and Kasumi smiled. _Holy cow, she looks so pretty when she smiles. She looks like an angel. _Harry thinks. "Up, up, boy, go on home." Kasumi whispers. Hikari whines and flies off. Everyone sighs in relief because Kasumi's anger had been blown out.

Kasumi drags Harry into a corner and the girls shriek in disgust. Harry says "I'm sorry about that." Kasumi mutters "You should be." Harry frowns in his failure and Kasumi continues "Okay, one thing. I'm never going to call you and Merry Christmas." She shoves him away and smiles as he falls. "Have a nice day, Mr. Harry." Kasumi says as she walks off.

Harry knew they were going to meet again and so, he smiles and says "See you later! Call me!" Kasumi waves and rushes off to join her friends.

Afterwards, One Direction leaves and Louis announces "You just got rejected!" The other boys laugh and Harry replies "Oh, she'll call me alright."

The day ends on midnight and that was the end of Christmas. Merry Christmas, one and all!

* * *

**Me: Oh, hi! Long time no see and welcome to the Author N' Characters Corner, also known as the ANC.**

**Characters: Hi!**

**Me: Oh yeah, Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Here's an update. Sting's going to tell us about it.**

**Sting: -sniffs- I'm too sad.**

**Kasumi: Stuck up brat.**

**Me: … Okay then! Laxus' going to tell us about it!**

**Laxus: -Too busy kissing Lucy-**

**Me: What the hell! Okay, then, Harry's going to tell us about it!**

**Harry: Thank God… I finally got away from the fans. Oh yeah! The update. The author is going to try to make a Chapter once a month, tell her ideas! –Gets dragged away by fans- Ahhh! Help!**

**Me: For real. Kasumi, help him**

**Kasumi: Heck no.**

**Me: Fine then, I'll go help him. You tell them the awesome news.**

**Kasumi: Fine.**

**Me: -Goes off to help Harry with Hikari-**

**Kasumi: Dear readers, the Author is going to have the holidays' special stories be continued in other holidays. So, for instance, this Christmas, you got this story. On New Years, you're going to get a continued story of this Christmas. Hint: Harry is going to meet Kasumi again! I think.**

**Me: I'm back! Thank you for reading and supporting.**

**Everyone: Merry Christmas! I love you all! **

**Mr. Parrot: Squawk! R&R please!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own FT. I'd like to thank Hiro Mashima for creating FT._


End file.
